


Scribbles

by writesstuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Artist!Reader, F/M, Tall!Reader, Yuu and Ryuu are 3rd years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesstuff/pseuds/writesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya likes you but he thinks your co-chair from the art club is your boyfriend. He pines and wonders if you could carry him.</p><p>You can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, hey, Tanaka," Nishinoya whispered. You leaned forward as you tried to listen without giving yourself away.

"What?" Tanaka whispered back. 

"What do you think of ____?" he asked. You strained your hearing.

"She’s pretty cute. Also really nice. Remember when she help me with math last semester?" You remembered that clearly. Nishinoya interrupted your tutoring sessions every time you stayed after school.

"Bit on the tall side, isn’t she?" You tried not to deflate. One of your insecurities was your height. "Yeah…" He let out a sigh. "Is she dating that guy?"

"Which one?"

"The tall guy, the one who rides the train in."

"Bro, how do you know that?"

You wanted to know that as well. You also wanted to tell him a firm ‘no’, that you were not dating Mako, that he was merely co-chair to the club you were part of. But you couldn’t, because that would out you in eavesdropping on their horribly done whispered conversation.

"I don’t know. They are together a lot," Tanaka said, staring at you. You felt a bead of sweat slip down your face as he continued staring at you harshly.

Nishinoya pulled his gaze back to him. “Should I just ask her?” After a moment he made a noise. “What if she _is_ dating him?” 

"Bah, he’s a nerd. You’re the Libero on the team! If it’s between you two, she’d be crazy to pick him!" Tanaka smacked Nishinoya’s back. 

You had to agree. Especially when Mako had a girlfriend at another school. And he was not your type.

The bell rang, signalling the end of class. You gathered your books and stood to leave, noting Nishinoya’s scowl at the door.

Turning, you smiled and waved to Mako. “Mako-kun,” you greeted, smiling at Nishinoya and Tanaka as you passed them. “Ready to co-chair the club today?” You asked, slightly louder than needed.

You could only smack your forehead as you heard Nishinoya groan and exclaim, “They’re even co-chairs for a club?!”

Mako looked at you, “What?”

"Nishinoya, the Libero on the volleyball team–."

"The one you like?"

"Mhmm…" you nodded. "He thinks we’re dating." You pouted. "I can’t even be like ‘he has a girlfriend! I like _you_ , Yuu!’, because then I’d have to admit I was listening to them.”

"You are so nosy." He grinned at you. You punched his arm.

~||||~

Nishinoya whined as Tanaka dragged him to practice. 

"Hey, cheer up! They don’t look that close! And besides, we have Yachan!"

"But _____ looks like she can carry me!"

Yamaguchi choked on his water. Tsukishima pounded on his back.

Nishinoya looked at them before looking back at Tanaka. “Something about ____-chan in her uniform that just…!” He clenched his fists.

Tanaka nodded seriously. “Long legs; short skirt…I see…” He rubbed his chin. “She does look strong, too,” he confirmed.

Ennoshita called them to attention.

~|||~

You dragged yourself out of your guidance counselor’s office. 

Nishinoya watched before he ran up to you. “Hey, ____-chan!” He greeted, grin on his face. “Why the long face? He asked, looking up at you.

"My guidance counselor said I need a more rounded college application, so I should join a sport in some way." You wilted. "I’m in art club and I’m already doing extra prep classes for art school, but he said I should join a sport!" You made a noise, "No offense to sports, but I am a huge klutz and if I joined, say the girl’s volleyball team, I would get more balls to my face than I’d ever want to admit to."

He stared at you, his face turning red.

You looked back at him, face burning as your words registered in your own head. “Sorry.”

He shook his head to clear any indecent thoughts, “You could be the girls team’s manager! I heard they’re looking for one,” he suggested.

"But they usually overlap with art…" you made a humming noise before gasping and snapping your fingers. "If I manage the girls team, maybe they’d start practicing more, _and_ I could bring the art club occasionally to do some action sketches, which we’ve been lacking, too!” You hopped excitedly, “Two birds, one stone!” You pulled him into a hug. “Thank you, thank you!” You gushed as you ran ahead.

He was frozen as he stared after you.

~~|||~~

"TANAAAAKAAAA!" Nishinoya yelled, jumping and grabbing Tanaka around the neck.

Tanaka spun Nishinoya around excitedly, but set him down and asked, “What?”

”_____ hugged me!”

"Whoa, bro!"

"I know!"

"Why?!"

"I gave her good advice, I think!" 

"Oh!" Tanaka stopped. "Wait, what?" 

Nishinoya grinned. “Her college prep needed work, I helped her, and she hugged me! Her boobs _were on my head_!”

"Bro!"

"I know!"

~||~

Nishinoya sighed as he watched you walk down the hall with Mako. You looked happy as he carried easels to your club activity. He sighed, “How am I going to compete with that?” He looked at Tanaka.

Tanaka looked back at him, “What are you talking about? All he’s doing is carrying those painting things… You could do that easily!”

"Yeah but he looks all strong and stuff doing it, I would just end up dropping some… Maybe on her foot! What if I dropped it on her foot?!"

Tanaka rolled his eyes, “You would not.”

~~||~~

"They’re indecently cute together, aren’t they?" Nishinoya asked, crossing his arms jealously. 

"They’re just standing there," Kageyama said, watching you and Mako speed draw the team during their warm ups. 

"It’s indecent." 

"What’s indecent?" Hinata asked.

"Those two, acting all lovey-dovey!" Nishinoya jutted his chin out.

Hinata scratched his head as he watched you stare intensely at Ukai as he stood on a desk and spiked shots to their teammates. “What?” 

"He’s jealous," Kageyama whispered, walking away from the fuming Libero. 

"Ooh!" Hinata followed after him. 

~~||||~~

Tanaka slung an arm around Nishinoya’s shoulders, a grin on his face. “So are you going to say anything?” 

"What?" 

”_____ is free, isn’t she?” 

"Not that I’ve heard?" 

"I thought they broke up."

Nishinoya shook his head quickly. “They met up for their art club just Friday, remember?” 

Tanaka rubbed his chin, “I seen him with a girl on Saturday when I went to the city with my parents,” he said. “They were holding hands!” 

"What?!" Nishinoya held up a fist. "Is he two-timing _____-chan?!" He asked.

"I’m not saying yes, but I know it was him holding that girl’s hand!" Tanaka replied.

Nishinoya let out a yell. “I won’t stand for that!”

Tanaka rested his arm on Nishinoya’s head. “Watcha gonna do?” He asked.

"I’m gonna confront him!"

"And?"

"Tell him off!"

"And?"

"Tell ____-chan she deserves better!" 

"And?"

"Ask her out!"

Tanaka made a face. “Maybe wait a week or two,” he said.

Nishinoya paused. “Good idea!” 

~|||~

”____-chan, wait!” Nishinoya called. 

You paused in gathering your things with Mako hovering behind you. 

"Yeah? What’s up?" You smiled at him pleasantly.

"I can’t stand around and watch you be disrespected by _him_!” Nishinoya yelled, dramatically pointing to Mako and drawing the attention of your remaining classmates. Mako gave you a long-suffering look. You looked confused. “Tanaka seen _this guy_ canoodling with a girl on Saturday! I will not stand by and let him get away with it!” He said as he started stripping his jacket off. “Right here, right now, come on, buddy!”

It clicked what he was saying and you rushed to his side, pulling his jacket back on. “Yuu, come on, stop!” You said with a nervous laugh. “He’s not my boyfriend!” You added as Nishinoya struggled to pull out of your grip. 

The two (Tanaka had put on his intimidation face), stared between you two, and yelled “Whaaat?!”

"That girl you seen was his girlfriend! She goes to another school." You explained. "We’re only co-chairs in the art club. I’m sorry I didn’t say so before. I didn’t know how?" You gave Mako a sheepish look. "Sorry, Mako-kun." 

He sighed. “It’s okay.” He looked between you two. “I’ll meet you at the gym,” he said as he looked at Nishinoya and Tanaka and left. 

"Right!" 

When you turned back to them, they were in a heated whispered conversation. Tanaka pushed him forward. He puffed himself up. “____-chan!”

You clasped your hands together, “Yes?” 

"Will…you go on a date with me?!" He stood straighter, holding his breath while his face turned red. 

You smiled. “Yes.”

He stared at you, let the breath he was holding out, and said, “Wait, really?” 

You grinned, “You just tried to defend my honour, of course.” 

He turned to Tanaka, let out a whoop of excitement, and jumped excitedly. 

You covered your face, and when you looked up, you had to stare at the pair. Tanaka had lifted Nishinoya over his head. You rolled your eyes and looked around at the remaining students. “So, Saturday?”

Tanaka dropped him and he nodded enthusiastically.


	2. Chapter 2

A year later, you had Yuu to yourself, in an empty class. He was pliant and easily maneuvered into different stances, all for your life drawing class.

Standing, you held the camera up and looked through the lens, catching Yuu’s bedroom eyes staring at you. You stuck your tongue out at him as your arm wrapped around him from behind, met his eyes in the mirror stretching from floor to ceiling. Humming, you held the camera up and snapped a picture of the two of you. He flushed as he looked away from the image, feeling himself grow hotter as you stayed pressed against him from behind. He let out a small gasp as you pressed a biting kiss to his neck, and snapped another picture. He dropped his head back and asked, “Are you done?”

You bunched his shirt in your hand, pulled lightly, and snapped one last picture. You pressed a kiss to his cheek and said, “Yup!” 

He sagged against you and sighed in relief. “Posing for reference pictures is harder than it sounded,” he said with a pout. 

You grinned, “Sorry, Yuu,” you petted his sweaty hair back, only slightly grossed out as you wiped it onto his shoulder. 

"Just…don’t show those last pictures to anyone," he said, rolling his shoulders. 

"I would never," you replied, scrolling through them and grinning, showing the last one to him. He was flushed, his shirt pulled up to show his toned stomach, and sweating just enough that it wasn’t gross. His mouth was slightly open while he leaned his head back onto your shoulder while your hair fell into a curtain across your face and his neck. He flushed crimson but muttered, "Send that to me." 

You pulled away with a grin, went to the bench situated at the back of the room and sat down heavily. “So…I need action shots for male reference! I was _thinking_ that I should ask you if I could take pictures of your team during practice?” you asked.

"You need pictures for…action shots?" He asked, taking a drink from his water bottle. 

You nodded. “Like, jumping, and running mostly. I’ve got good shots of the girl’s team for female reference shots, but I figured I have a whole team of boys I could use as reference, too?” 

He wiped sweat from his brow, sat across from you and leaned forward. “What do I get for it?” He asked with a cheeky grin on his face. 

You raised your eyebrows, tamped down a smile as you took hold of the back of Nishinoya’s knees and pulled him closer. He whined as you placed his legs over yours so you could bring him face to face with you. “What do you want?” 

"This is good right here," he said, voice pitching low. You grinned at him and pressed a quick kiss to his nose. He went crosseyed looking at the red lipstick stain on his nose but puckered his lips dramatically anyways. You snickered and continued pressing kisses to anywhere you could reach while his hands snuck under your shirt and his legs tightened around your waist.

The door slid open to laughter and you both paused, looked at the posse who entered, and slowly pulled away from each other. They stared at you two in shock, some of their faces going red, some covering their faces, and one even looked almost traumatized. Nishinoya smoothed your shirt down quickly and you tried not to smile with your smeared lipstick and his red stained face.

Nishinoya buried his face into your neck, and muttered. “Do you know any of them?”

"Some of them are in my art program," you whispered back.

"They’ll know how weird you are with me, now," he grumbled.

"What do you mean, weird? We are completely normal." You grinned, greeted them happily, and stood with Nishinoya’s legs still securely around your waist. You stumbled slightly but walked out with an airy, "See ya in class tomorrow~!" 

He held onto your neck, his head above yours, and laughed as you continued down the hall. “I told Ryuu you could carry me,” he said as he wiggled in your embrace.

You giggled but pressed him against the nearest wall. “Yuu, we’re gonna have a bit of a problem if you keep moving around,” you teased. 

He moved once more, grinned at you and said, “So kinky.” 

You closed your eyes in a smile and buried your face into his chest. “How about no.”

"My rooms closest," he said quietly. 

You looked up and down the hall and then nodded. “Alright. Am I going to carry you there?”

He grinned and started pressing kisses to your face. “Let’s see how far we can make it while I do this,” he said.

You laughed but nodded and pulled away from the wall, your hands going to grip his ass. “I hope you don’t _mind_. I need a firm grip to make it all the way to your room,” you said lightly.

He laughed and wriggled. “You’re being sneaky,” he hissed between kisses. 

"Says the one who’s being carried and distracting me while I’m walking," you retorted.


End file.
